Her Midsummers Night Dream
by Oz-luver
Summary: on the same lines of the play 'A midsummers Night Dream" by William Shakespeare


Her midsummers night dream! (on the same lines of the story by shakespeare)  
Characters  
  
Buffy---Hermia  
  
Giles---Theseus  
  
Oz---Oberon   
  
Willow---Titarnia  
  
Darla---Helena  
  
Angel---Demetrius  
  
Spike---Lysadner  
  
Xander---Puck  
  
Jonothan--- Bottem  
In the light of the liabary, Buffy sits along with Giles, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, and Oz. they sit in silence until Giles' voice sourrounded the room. "I believe this means...that tonight we will all have to go on patrol...I mean we dont know how many of these, as there called, Hellians. There dangerous, and hard to destroy, which is why we have to pair up. Buffy your with me. Xander, you and Cordelia,"Cordy whines, but he continues " and Oz and willow...you two know the drill!"  
  
Buffy sits, not paying attention staring into space, her mind click on and she looks at giles "Im with you....Oh great."  
  
"excuse me," giles explained " I am very capable when it comes to battle!"  
  
Oz looked at the two bickering and brought up "I would, as you say, battle....but..." he points to the calander. Giles walks to the calendar, and searches it over.  
  
"Oh thats right...theres one more phase of the moon tonight." he clearly statted.  
  
Cordelia's eyes widen, with delight "That mean....Xander and Willow can patrol together..and ill stay here...and paint my na...Watch wolfy Oz!" She grinned.Giles and Oz both looked at her at the same time.  
  
"All right cordelia...have it your way." Giles looked at her, fed up.  
  
Bound up, they all start out the liabary doors, leaving Oz and Cordy alone, but as far as tension goes, oz is locked in his cage, gladly.  
  
***************************************************   
  
On a dark road, Angel walks contently, but stops seeing a shadow he'd always reconise...Darla's. "Hello Lover!" Her sweet voice comes, low and wispy, "miss me?"  
  
Angel looked at her, "No...actually i didnt miss you..."  
  
She whimpers, and looks sad "I thought you loved me, Angelus"  
  
"Im angel now...i have a soul remember" Angel stated sarcastically.  
  
''Oh right...my lovers almost human now...great" Darla commented.  
  
"Darla...Im not your lover...I love the sl...Buffy"  
  
"THE SLAYER!...well Angel, hunny...that sucks"  
  
****************************************************  
  
The next nigh, a cloudy night, the moon hidden, Oz and Willow meet in the forest. "Well titarnia...what a lovely home you have here!"  
  
"As do you oberon...my love," Willow replied, "how is it you knew of my presence?"  
  
"I thought I saw the cold glow of you...but does that matter?" Oz looked at her.  
  
The meeting was over.  
  
****************************************************  
  
In the comfert of Ruperts home, sat Buffy, Angel....and Spike? Giles stands reading a book, mumering to himself "delicate"and "interesting". Buffy sat nervously, arm interlocked with Spike's. Angel sat on her other side. glaring at Spike. After a few awkard moments Giles spoke up, "Well as it seems....Hermia, is betrothed to Demetruis, but loves the heart of Lysander..."  
  
"You do have her fathers love demetrius, so let me have Hermia's," he looks questionally to hermia, "do you marry him?"  
  
At that word, Angel rose from his seat and punched Spike. then broken up by giles the sat stubbornly, watching him. "If you do not choose demetrius, fair hermia...im afraid it means death to you!"  
  
Almost in tears, buffy stormed outside, into thedark, as followed by Spike, only to see, a passing Jonothan, covered in wine, they couldnt help but laugh. "My sir, Bottem, disarranged again?" buffy said stifling a laugh.   
  
He looked at her, "My dear...i have been acting, not drinking, if you do mind...im off to see my wife."  
  
Jonathon passes by and faint crying is heard. They follow it, and see Darla. "My best friend, Helena...what is wrong?" Buffy asked caringly.  
  
Darla dried her tears "Its demetrius...he...he loves you...not me."  
  
"I can assure yo....demetrius...will love you soon, for you are a fair lady." Spike anwsered for buffy.  
  
"Fair, thats fair again unsay...Oh happy fair," She cries "but where is this lovely couple off too?"  
  
"Were running away...so we can be wed" the say in unison.  
  
After explaining everything, Buffy and spike hurried on there way, as Darla left to tell Angel there plans.  
  
****************************************************  
  
After a night of Havor, love, and lust, Angel, along with Buffy, Spike, and Darla, awake, in the liabary, where Giles sits. "My wedding is in less then 12 hours, and you sleep...all four of you!" He complained.  
  
"Master Theseus, we beg your pardon, but...we were wonder...that since, me and demetrius, are in love...with two seperate people...can we stay only as friend?" Buffy asked politly.  
  
Giles shuffled around "Why yes..and you and your lovers shall wed with me...a triple wedding...with the fairies!" he rejoyces.  
  
***************************************************  
  
The next day buffy woke with a start, and quickly frowned "Nah! evil dream...stupid spike...hottie angel...wait...me and angel didnt wed...gah!"  
  
The End!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
